In wireless networks comprising wireless stations, the 60 GHz radio frequency band can provide approximately ten times the data communication rate between the wireless stations in comparison to data rates according to IEEE 802.11n standard. The increased data rate of the 60 GHz band is at the cost of reduced communication range and increased system complexities. Further, the 60 GHz band involves highly directional line-of-sight (LOS) transmission characteristics between wireless stations.